


On the Other Side of the Door

by PeridotMermaid



Series: Netteflix And Chill Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotMermaid/pseuds/PeridotMermaid
Summary: Despite his insistence that he was fine, Felix was forced to go rest in his room after spraining his ankle while sparring with the professor, and he had to admit he was suddenly very grateful that he had.This was written as for Netteflix And Chill Kink Bingo 2020. You can find more fics, fan art, etc on Twitter under the hashtag #NetteflixAndChill2020 :D It's from July 15th to August 15th, and is for anybody and everybody 18+
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Netteflix And Chill Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831708
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Netteflix And Chill Kink Bingo 2020





	On the Other Side of the Door

With a frustrated sigh Felix limped up the stairs to the second floor of the dormitories, holding onto the railing the entire time. He almost regretted telling the professor to not hold back while they were sparring, almost. Although Felix insisted that the injury wasn’t that bad, it was obvious the professor had no intention of continuing with him in such a state. They used some basic healing magic, and then sent Felix back to his room to rest; really it’s the only reason he’d be back in his room by noon when there was plenty of daylight out.

Though Felix did feel a bit lucky that it was only noon, had it been any earlier or later he’d likely have run into more people on his way back, and would also likely have to listen to their inane chatting. Thankfully though the dormitories were empty, and Felix sighed in relief as he slowly walked down the hall to his room.

“Oooh, Felix…”

Stopping dead in his tracks just outside of his door, his eyes opening wide in shock. He could clearly hear someone moaning in pleasure on the other side of his door; not just moaning, however, but moaning _his_ name. That wasn’t the only thing he could hear either, as he pressed his ear to the door he could also make out the wet sounds of someone touching themselves.

“F-Fuck- Felix-”

Felix could feel anger rise in his chest. Someone had the audacity to get off in his room. He placed his hand on the doorknob, slowly turning it. Just as he was carefully sliding the door open he had an interesting thought: those moans almost sounded like they were coming from-

Before he could finish his thought he stopped opening the door as he saw bright orange hair laying on his pillow, and a pale woman’s body writhing in pleasure on his blankets. His mind went blank as he could’ve sworn it was Annette, but there’s no way it could be, right? Except it could. He could clearly see the cute freckles that covered her body, and he even saw the adorable birthmark she had accidentally mentioned to him once, a small paw print-shaped mark on her hip.

He knew he should’ve just closed the door, and hid somewhere down the hall until she left, but it was as if his feet were glued to the floor. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, watching her masturbate through his cracked door.

She was naked on his bed, flat on her stomach, her ass held high in the air, one hand clearly rubbing her clit, the other one was hidden from his line of sight, but based on what he was hearing he guessed she was fucking herself with something. Her face was half buried into his pillow, moans and gasps falling from her mouth like a heavenly waterfall. Tears welled up in the corner of her closed eyes, as if whatever she was doing felt so good it was actually beginning to hurt in the best way possible.

“Oh, Felix, oh- fuck,” Annette bit her lip slightly before moaning loudly, “I wish you were here. Fuck! I wish you were the one fucking me instead of my fingers an-” Her sentence was cut off by a particularly loud moan.

He bit his lip, doing his best to hold back a loud groan as his pants only seemed to get tighter and tighter.

He watched as she fully buried her face into his pillow, taking a deep whiff, before lifting her face up. “Goddess! I want to feel your cum in me! I want you to fill my tight pussy up with your cum!” Her legs started to shake as she sped up her fingers, most likely getting close to cumming.

Felix had to admit to himself that he did like the idea of pounding into Annette’s tight cunt before burying himself balls deep, and filling her with his cum; before pulling out he’d make sure to fuck his cum into her pussy, making sure she wouldn’t waste a single drop of his semen.

Annette’s cries of pleasure started to get higher and louder, her breath becoming ragged, coming out in short pants. Then suddenly she cried out his name as her whole body fell flat onto his bed, unable to hold herself up from her orgasm. Her legs shook almost violently as she caught her breath, face partially buried into his pillow.

Once she had regained her composure she carefully lied down on her side, pulling the wooden phallus out of her pussy. Felix couldn’t help but stare, mesmerized as it glistened with her cum, practically dripping with it.

She brought the dildo to her mouth, and began licking it clean. Annette carefully stuck it into her mouth, almost completely deepthroating it as she sucked off what she hadn’t managed to get with her tongue. Felix bit down onto his gloved hand at the sight; the dildo she had was almost the exact same size as his cock, it wasn’t as long as him, and a little girthier, but it was almost an exact replica. He almost wanted that to be on purpose, that she had specifically bought a wooden dildo that resembled his cock as much as possible, but he knew it had to be a simple coincidence as there was no way she knew what his dick looked like.

Annette finally released it with a small pop, licking her lips as she stood, and started to get dressed. As quickly as he could with a still slightly injured leg, Felix went further down a couple doors, and hid in the doorway of one of the rooms. He peeked around the corner of the doorway, and watched as Annette slowly exited his room, checking the hallway for anybody first. As she walked down the hallway she fixed her slightly disheveled hair, humming a tune that immediately became his favorite simply because it would forever remind him of this moment.

Felix practically sprinted into his room, holding back a wince at the pain from his leg, and although Annette had opened the windows to help air out the room, it still smelled heavily of sex.

As he lied down on his bed, now smelling of both him and Annette, he couldn’t help but wonder what happened to her toy. She wasn’t stupid enough to leave it in his room, but her cream dress had nowhere she could’ve hidden it as it hugged her body pretty tight, also not containing any pockets, but he didn’t see it with her when she was leaving. Unless of course she had put it-

Frantically, Felix began unbuckling his belt, and was shoving his pants and smallclothes off of him. Sleep was the last thing he needed right now.

**Author's Note:**

> In case I didn't write it clearly enough, the implication is that she had the toy inside her when she left ;)
> 
> Feel free to follow my Twitter for updates on new Netteflix And Chill Bingo works, or for new chapters on my series Reunited! (No hard feelings if you don't want to though ^^) @Peridot_Mermaid / https://twitter.com/Peridot_Mermaid


End file.
